


Real Folk Blues

by niawen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Penetration, Semi-forceful sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawen/pseuds/niawen
Summary: Muriel's got turmoil, he's gotta work it out of his system somehow.  Super short porn without plot.  Whatever.  Also, Erin's the Devil and doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Apprentice Erin / Muriel
Kudos: 19





	Real Folk Blues

Erin had seen some very interesting monsters in the last year or so, wild amalgamations of myth and animal and primal, deep fears she’d all but forgotten about.

When the thing they were engaged with finally buckled on its thick legs, Muriel was well positioned to slam his axe down as it stumbled and lowered its largest of seven heads. And slam it down he did, hefting the full weight of the axe over his head like he was splitting logs- except for the murderous look in his blood spattered face- and when he brought the impossibly huge blade down it severed flesh and sinew easily.

Erin almost released the breath she was holding but there was a flash of movement and one of the smaller heads, screaming in agony, snapped out and caught him around the middle, hefting him off his feet and tossing him like he weighed nothing.

“Muriel!” she swore, letting loose a blast of blue flame to cover him. But she needn’t have bothered, the beast was already collapsing into the mud. Satisfied after a paranoid second of hesitation, Erin let her offensive charge drop and she sprinted as fast as she could to where Muriel lay sprawled on his back.

Swiftly switching into “medic mode”, she noted immediately that his eyes were open and that he was breathing hard, his broad chest rising and falling in sharp jags as the rain continued to pour relentlessly down on them. She dropped heavily to her knees next to him and pressed gentle/firm fingers to his sides, checking for broken ribs. “Where’s it hurt,” she asked quickly, brow knitting as she concentrated on getting a healing spell prepared. When he didn’t respond immediately and continued to heave for breath she stopped scanning his torso to look at his bloody face. “Muriel, what’s wrong-?”

His eyes, glued to the dark clouds over head finally met hers and after another beat he reached for her collar with one large hand seized a handful of her shirt, wrenching her down hard enough that her knees slipped in the mud and she sprawled clumsily down on top of him. She was halfway through an undignified protest when his mouth sealed over hers and he crushed their lips together hard enough that their teeth clacked.

Erin was surprised and taken off guard to the point where she couldn’t make a more concentrated effort to protest- his mouth was ravenous, his teeth cutting possessively into the meat of her lip and his tongue delving deep, exploring the inside of her mouth with a ferocity that both unnerved and excited her shamefully fast. There was blood on his lips and inside his mouth a little, or maybe it was the cut on the inside of Erin’s cheek from when she’d taken that surprise hit earlier...

She let out a questioning noise but couldn’t break away, especially not with his fist balled in her shirt and forcing her to bend low over him, her chest pressing against his in the bare v between the folds of his half open tunic. The soggy ground left for no traction at all and it was only a matter of seconds before Erin was draped across him, her weight braced across his chest and he refused to let her up or uncurl his tight fist.

His mouth was distracting however, even if Erin had the grace to feel slightly irritated with not being able to reassure herself of his health and wholeness. The next noise she let out was softer, lower and certainly not anything that reflected anything remotely resembling annoyance. It had slipped her attention for a few seconds but she could feel Muriel’s other hand splayed greedily on the back of her thigh, just under the curve of her ass, blood and mud cold between hot flesh and the single, thin layer of trousers. 

After another impatient moment of heated mouthing he pulled, the muscles in his arm bunching against her grimy thigh, pulling her up to straddle his body and he finally released her collar to slide his hands to her hips and push her down the length of his torso until she was squarely straddling his lap. She braced her hands on his chest and pulled back, breaking his hungry kiss. “Right here, seriously?” she asked breathlessly, her fingers tightening in his shirt despite her reservations. They were a chemical reaction, now that it was started she knew as well as he did that there was no stopping it… but she couldn’t deny that his manner today was… unusual.

His lips parted, his panting ragged and heavy but his eyes were over-bright and intense, looming in his rain-wet, grimy face. He stared at her for a second and she could feel both her face and between her thighs heat at the look on his face and she actually had to look away to spare herself some embarrassment.

“Want you,” he growled breathlessly, his voice low and thick with need, the superficial cut on his jaw bleeding sluggishly while a spectacular bruise bloomed underneath it. Then, as though to illustrate his point, he bucked up roughly and the bulge of his dick slotted between Erin’s clothed thighs roughly and she gasped at both the boldness and the feel of it. “ _ Right now _ ,” he hissed through his teeth, his impatience clear in his strong fingers and eagerly flexing thighs. 

If someone had the willpower to resist that kind of honest frankness, it wasn’t her, Erin thought. She gave one slightly skeptical look to the darkening thunder clouds above but then obliged, shifting somewhat awkwardly struggle with her mud-and-blood-stained pants, shoving them out of the way enough for what was to come. Muriel moved like a man possessed, for his part, and it equally thrilled and puzzled her. He reached for his fly and violently parted it, pulling her back over him with strong, greedy hands.

Normally, he was careful and methodical about positioning, about foreplay… about fucking location but none of these seemed to be capable of holding his attention today. When he finally got the head of his straining cock to her entrance the half-formed concern over preparedness evaporated instantly at the feel of him already pulsing with need and the sight of his face at the first searing hot touch. His skull _thunk_ ed back against the ground for a second and he was full on gasping with need now, his fingers encroaching on painfully tight but that only seemed to heighten the intensity of what was happening.

She was already slick enough for the head of him, though the stretch was pronounced and contact was hotter than fuck. He bucked up again, impatiently, and as she was gasping he moved one of his hands to slide up the side of her neck and curl into a loose fist in the rain matted and tousled hair at the top of her head, hauling her back in so he could seal his lips against the side of her throat and scrape his teeth down the expanse of tender flesh.

The noise Erin let out was garbled and inarticulate, overwhelmed and more than a little shocked as it had been enough distraction for him to slide a few more inches into her. He groaned-  _ loudly _ \- and the hand still attached to her hip pushed against her waist as he tried to arch up again.

The intrusion was slow but insistent and Erin made no move to resist, more concerned with the unusually voracious mouth marking up her neck in a way Muriel normally didn’t attempt. He bit down with surprising aggression and she slammed her hips down in answer, startled by the sudden violence and delirious shot of pain that scorched over her nerves and only highlighted how good everything felt.

Muriel met the force with his own, of course, spurred to ram his hips up a second later while he dug his skull into the wet ground, his whole body tightening and rippling with barely restrained fervor. The moan he let out was rough and loud and after it, his panting seemed even rougher and more ragged than before, his expression sharp and lean and hungry.

Erin couldn’t see straight enough to truly appreciate it though. He set a bruising pace, fucking up into her with a degree of force she normally had to coax out of him. But today his whole body worked in smooth tandem to arch up into her weight, his hands commandingly tight and his boot heels digging furrows into the mud. His thumb had come to settle against the underside of her jawline now that he wasn’t attacking her neck with his teeth but the look of her getting fucked (frankly, almost at her limit, their coupling was intense for a number of reasons, the least of which was a notable size difference) fed his greedy arousal the way dry brush feeds a wildfire.

He fucked up again and held while she gasped stupidly, a curse falling past her bitten lips. In one easy motion he flipped them over, slamming her shoulders down into the muddy grass and digging his knees in under her thighs. His pace went wild with that, now that he was on top and in full control. A quiet groan worked its way up his throat but by the time it came out of his mouth it was rough and loud and feral with hunger.

She cursed again, a couple soft “ _ fuck _ ”s in response, staring heatedly at him while her brain held on by a fucking thread. It was obvious, at least to him, he’d been fucking her for almost a year and a half now and it sent a cascade of territorial heat through him. His cock swelled fit to burst and by her truncated little gasp he figured she could feel it acutely.

He didn’t stop thrusting, he only went at it harder and faster, doing his damndest to hilt himself. By the time he was edging orgasm she was already spasming around him and gasping like a goddamned fish out of water but he was too close too stop and he didn’t. He came after another two… three strokes and fucked her through it roughly, gritting his teeth and snarling as he made them somehow even goddamned messier.


End file.
